


得偿所愿

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: *很长，很黄*还有点沙雕
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 11





	得偿所愿

“我在这儿！”  
朱一龙朝四周张望了一番，确认没人认出自己后循声向冲着他招手的人走去。  
“龙哥好久不见啊，抱一个！”  
白宇笑着搂过他的肩，短发毛茸茸蹭过他的侧脸。他伸出手来想要环住那截细腰，动作顿了顿转而将手放在了白宇的后背上。小孩儿还是很瘦，蝴蝶骨藏在细薄的一层皮肉下，摸起来还有些硌手。  
这个短暂的拥抱很快结束，他依依不舍地把手从白宇身上撤下来，脑袋里还想着对方身上的沐浴乳香味，脸上却习惯性地牵起一个温暖如春的笑容:“最近好好吃早饭了吗？”  
“还好吧。”白宇扯了扯脸上的大号口罩，自然地将手搭在他的肩膀上，“你没看出来我比之前胖了吗？”  
“胖多少？”  
“0.5千克。”  
“……这谁能看出来啊？”  
“唉，那就没办法了。龙哥你也真是的，我这体重明明正好，你怎么老嫌我不好好吃饭？”白宇领着他走进包间，“你是不是嫉妒我长得帅，想把我给喂成猪啊？”  
朱一龙笑了:“不嫉妒。”  
不过胖乎乎的倒也挺可爱。  
“开个玩笑，龙哥你最帅，我嫉妒你才对嘛。”  
即便是约人家出来吃饭，白宇也一如既往地话痨，手机关机扔桌上看也不看，只顾着同他说话，连吃的也堵不住他的嘴。朱一龙认真听着，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对面晃成一张动图的白宇，视线流连于一张一合的唇齿间。  
今天的白宇刮干净了胡茬，嘴唇红彤彤像个果子似的嘟起来，再让窗外阳光一照，别提多惹眼了。  
正如以往，朱一龙经常会无法控制自己的动作或眼神，却又碍于种种原因而不得不克制。明明想要握住白宇的手却只能用指尖擦过掌心，想要将人紧紧圈进怀里时却只能轻轻爱抚他的后背，想亲吻白宇时却只能用视线描摹唇形，从上翘的嘴角一直蜿蜒到唇珠，再滑入口腔挑起舌尖。  
那是一种不可言说的欲望，源于爱，又表现于情欲。  
而这克制的情欲正如同一滴水，为他缓解思念的干渴，也使他更加深陷于日渐汹涌的渴望。  
他想要清泉。  
“龙哥，我敬你一杯。”突然出现在视线中的玻璃杯打断了他的胡思乱想，他愣了愣，抬起头来有些不解地看着白宇。  
“怎么了，龙哥？”白宇晃了晃杯中的透明液体，笑道，“你也想喝？”  
“不是，我不能喝……”  
“没事儿，我喝，我敬你。”  
朱一龙一时间也不知道白宇唱的是哪一出，默默看着对方把一小杯白酒一饮而尽，还被辣得呛了两口。  
“啧，不好喝，辣死我了。”白宇眨着泪花埋怨着，用指腹抹了抹嘴，探出舌尖来舔了圈唇瓣，又将指尖上的酒渍舐去。可这套动作落在朱一龙眼里却仿佛加了慢动作特效一般，一举一动都色情得要命，像极了是要故意勾引他。  
白宇注意到朱一龙的视线，抬眼看向他，而后者掩饰性地眨了眨眼，将视线转向别处。  
他没看见白宇诡计得逞般的笑容。  
“一杯不够，再来。”  
再来？白宇他到底想干什么？  
朱一龙到底还是关心白宇:“这个喝多了不好，别喝了。”  
“那不行，我还得敬酒呢。”  
“为什么要向我敬酒？”  
白宇喝酒的动作缓了缓，将杯沿抵在唇边，闷闷地来了句:“你猜。”  
朱一龙起身制住他的手腕:“你知道我猜不出来。先别喝了，有什么事就告诉我，如果是因为我……”  
“不是的，你没做什么，是我，我那个，是我想……”白宇慌忙辩解，可结巴了一会儿，始终没法将内心的想法宣之于口，急得把脸埋进手心里，连个表情也不敢给他。  
朱一龙只能看见他泛红的耳朵和侧颈。  
“龙哥，掏我口袋。”好半晌之后，他才终于开口，“我外套左口袋里有东西，你拿出来。”  
朱一龙从他的口袋里掏出一张卡来。  
是房卡。  
“你刚才不是问我为什么敬酒吗？其实我那是瞎说的，只是为了壮胆而已……”白宇抬起头来，眼眶仍因被酒呛到而些微泛红，“我都想清楚了，龙哥。”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
“说起来还要和你道个歉……因为我那天约你的时候没说实话。这次约你出来其实并不是为了吃饭，而是为了——”  
他在朱一龙震惊的视线中咬了咬下唇，有些紧张地双手交握，耳根羞得通红。  
“是为了开房。”  
……  
白宇老早就知道了朱一龙喜欢他。  
消化这件事耗费了他很长一段时间。  
那段时间他心里纠结成一股麻花，只得故意躲着朱一龙，不敢与他对视，也不敢同他有过多的肢体接触，却无法控制自己不去偷偷看他，不在私下里满脑子想他。有时登陆微博后不知不觉就搜索了朱一龙的名字，看着他的照片傻笑也是家常便饭。  
白宇有时会觉得自己甚至还比不上朱一龙的一个小粉丝。粉丝们可以为他应援尖叫，可以正大光明的追活动，探班剧组，可以在弹幕里表白……可白宇不行。他甚至要开个小号才敢去看朱一龙的直播，听着朱一龙发给他的微信语音，明明心跳加速却也不敢告诉对方，他有多心动。  
白宇迷茫了很久。若不是朱一龙一直在坚持不懈地踹他柜门，他也不会这样快就敢于正视自己的感情。不过说实话，这件事白宇还要谢谢朱一龙的某位粉丝，毕竟她那句“凭什么我们只能看龙哥，白宇却能抱龙哥”使他当场醍醐灌顶——  
其实我比那些粉丝们强多了啊！  
于是抱着“我不光要抱龙哥还要亲龙哥睡龙哥”伟大志向的白宇趁着空档和朱一龙骗了个炮（bushi）约了顿饭。  
“哥哥，我在这儿！”  
他招呼着迎上前去，双手攀上男人的肩膀，将对方拥进怀里。淡淡的香水味依旧是他喜欢的味道，他贪恋地深吸了一口，又没忍住将下巴抵在肩膀上蹭了蹭，这才松开环住对方的手。  
这使他回想起朱一龙曾在他手心划过的指尖，触感温柔短暂，却足以撩人心弦。  
“就是这里，到了。”  
白宇抖着手强装冷静地打开房门，口罩下的嘴唇还在微微发烫。彼时他们还在火锅店包间，白宇刚说完“开房”的时候身侧愣成一尊冰雕的朱一龙就突然间破冰捧着他的脸啃了上来，亲得他一阵犯晕还差点流了眼泪。朱一龙激动起来可真不是开玩笑的，白宇拍着他的后背呜咽了好一会儿才被放开，无奈嘴唇未能幸免，被啃得颜色都深了一号，还一阵阵发麻，跟吃了红油火锅似的。  
“你，你先进。”  
白宇在朱一龙身后偷偷深呼吸平复心情，顺便给自己打气，准备今天下午就要成功上垒。  
走在前头的朱一龙不知道身后的白宇正盯着他的屁股虎视眈眈，进了房间之后就脱下外套墨镜和口罩。他四下里环顾一圈，视线在巨大的落地窗前停滞了片刻，而后若有所思地看向脚边铺设的一层羊毛地毯。  
脱了鞋踩上去感觉触感不错。  
是个好房间。  
他回身看向白宇，发现小孩儿正紧张地抿起唇来，手指搓着衣角，胸膛起伏。  
看来是还没准备好。  
虽然他真的不介意下一秒就把对方按在墙上接吻，顺便将碍事的衣裤全部扒下来扔在一旁，而后抬起白宇细长的腿狠狠挺入……  
但他知道自己不能那样做。  
于是朱一龙只是浅浅的笑着，用指腹摩擦白宇柔软的唇瓣。白宇拨开他的手要同他接吻，环住后颈将嘴唇凑上来，先是试探性的轻微碰触，等到朱一龙闭上双眼时，湿润的舌尖就已经润湿了唇瓣顶开齿关，轻而易举勾起他的软舌吮咬。  
白宇在掌控主动权。  
朱一龙心知白宇这么多场吻戏可都不是白拍的，倒也不介意顺着他的意思迎合。但他也知道自己打心底里是吃醋的，并且还醋得不行，颇有些无理取闹的意思。  
他将按在白宇后脑勺的手滑下去，轻轻捏了把对方腰侧的软肉。  
“唔！”  
白宇没有防备，霎时像个炸了毛的猫一样弹开，被朱一龙用手臂拦住，还差点没站稳倒在他怀里。  
“龙哥你太坏了。”白宇轻轻喘着气，果冻似的嘴唇上还泛着晶莹水色，“我要是不小心咬到你怎么办啊？”  
朱一龙含着他的唇:“那就告诉他们是吃饭的时候不小心咬的。”  
“确实……有道理。”  
他们身后就是铺设整齐的双人大床，经由白宇亲身试验，被褥凉滑柔软，床垫也非常有弹性，躺上去很舒服，脸埋进去很舒服，跪着也完全不会硌到膝盖，简直完美。考虑到自己毕竟是将人骗出来的，他还怕朱一龙会紧张或抗拒，又十分贴心地准备了些小东西来促进流程。总而言之，为了给朱一龙第一次床事留下良好印象，白宇也算是做足了准备。  
仔细想想，现在这个年代，像他白宇这么体贴的小攻还真是不多见了呢。  
白宇一边为自己而感动，一边上半身猛一用力将朱一龙推倒在床上。  
朱一龙懵懂地眨着眼晴，似乎根本没来得及反应过来刚才发生了什么。  
“龙哥，我知道自己这样做不好，但是……我这次准备挺充分的，虽然是第一次应该也不会太勉强你。”白宇安慰性地吻了吻朱一龙的眼角，“待会儿你要是不舒服了就叫我停下来，我尽量轻点，好叭？”  
直到这时，朱一龙才彻底反应过来他家小白菜对自家大哥抱有多么危险而不切实际的想法。  
怎么办啊，感觉后槽牙有点痒。  
朱一龙弯起嘴角笑了笑，可鉴于他那与笑容不太相称的危险眼神，白宇仍旧预感不妙地咽了口唾沫。谁知这时朱一龙竟伸出胳膊来环住他的腰向下按，白宇原本两肘支在床上将朱一龙圈在怀里，愣是被他龙哥这一下给按进了对方怀里。  
视线所及是白皙如软玉的侧颈。  
“那就麻烦你了，小白。”  
朱一龙的声线好听，平日里沉下声来说话的声音也像极了念台词，一字一句羽毛一般挠着他的心。白宇仿佛被塞壬蛊惑的海员，在那声音牵引下吻上面前温热的皮肤，手指解开纽扣，舌尖掠过深陷的锁骨印出小片水光，又勾起已然硬起的肉粒打着转地舔舐。他听见朱一龙略微粗重的喘息声，不禁笑着抬眼去看那人现在的表情，却被一只温热的手掌用着抚摸宠物一般的手法揉弄头发，那只手顺着发梢沿后颈缓缓滑下，指腹贴紧皮肤画出几条带有温度的线来。满意地感受到对方绷紧的背部肌肉，朱一龙把手覆盖到白宇抓着他胸肌的手上，把那只相对自己而言小一号的手移到腰际。  
白宇十分善解人意地扯了下他的裤腰，轻笑一声舔了舔唇角:“要我继续吗？”  
朱一龙被他这副模样勾得耳尖通红:“如果你愿意……”  
“我当然愿意。”  
白宇服务到位，趴在他身上又亲又舔，细致到连腰侧白嫩皮肤都不放过，早已让他有些难耐。他并不打算第一次就为难白宇，却无法克制自己不去追随欲望索取更多。  
如果能让他全身上下彻底沾染上我的气味该有多好。  
他不知道自己因何会产生这样露骨的想法，也不敢让白宇知道。但身体上的反应毕竟无法隐瞒，他该如何控制自己才能抑制住那野草般疯长的占有欲？  
可既然白宇说愿意，那他是不是就可以……  
下身湿热的触感使他一瞬间停止了思考。  
“唔……你这也太大了点吧。”白宇将口中的肉柱吐出，颇为郁闷道，“这玩意儿真能吃进去吗？”  
实际上白宇在摸到那东西的时候就没忍住有点心虚地咽了口口水，学着小电影里的情节小心翼翼将头部含入口中，然而还没吃进去多少他就感觉咽喉被顶得难受，只能再退出来。毕竟第一次实践经验有限，他以前也从未想过自己哪天竟然还会趴在床上做这档子羞耻的事情，要不是为了他的龙哥，他也不会下这么大的功夫去学这些东西。  
可他还是努力地用唇舌濡湿那根直挺挺翘起来的棒子，企图再次将其包裹在口腔内。刚刚朱一龙爽得整个人都颤了一下，白宇见他有反应，竟也跟着兴奋起来，反而不愿意放过这么一个讨好对方的机会了。  
“小白，别勉强了……你不用舔那里……”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“我……”  
朱一龙卡在省略号上，想说喜欢却又不好意思开口。白宇看见朱一龙红成水蜜桃色的耳朵和脖子，只感觉这样害羞的龙哥不调戏简直就是吃亏，干脆抛下脸皮，故意用舌尖戳了戳小蘑菇的伞沿，还重重吮了一口，刚刚好吸出响亮的水声。  
朱一龙被那一下刺激得咬紧牙关，双手紧紧扯住床单，强忍住按着白宇的脑袋顶胯抽插的冲动。而白宇对朱一龙眼眶红红可怜巴巴盯着他的样子于心不忍，嘴上的活更卖力，小舌头灵活地沿着男人下身的敏感部位游走，时不时扫过顶端舔净从小孔中溢出的浊液。那东西味道并不好，比起酸奶来更是差得远，但就是那样诱惑着他，让他把一切不适都抛于脑后，一切感官受身下人牵引。  
先前的那一点儿酒精似乎发挥了作用，使他开始无意识地蹭着朱一龙抚摸他侧脸的手。涎水从嘴角溜出来，顺着颈线一路蜿蜒到休闲白T的圆领中，沾湿了一小片纯棉布料，晕开一个深色的不规则半圆。  
白宇没有注意到朱一龙已经支起上半身坐起来，一只手托着他的后脑勺，而另一只手扣住了他的肩膀。  
“再忍一下。”  
说着他就轻轻挺腰抽动起来，照顾到白宇的感受而不敢进得太深，只浅浅抽插着。可尽管如此，前所未有的强烈快感依然源源不断地顺着血管冲进大脑，火烧电线一般噼里啪啦地灼烧神经。  
小白好像不太舒服，我是不是应该停下来？  
被欺负得眼眶都红了，睫毛上还挂着泪珠呢。  
所以说……是射进去还是拔出来？  
朱一龙终究还是没让白宇再尝些浓白的酸奶，在最后一刻从白宇口中退出来，低喘着射在了他的胸前。那一小片布料本就已经半湿不干，这下混上了黏腻的液体后更是没指望能干净了。少许白浊越过敞开的领口溅到胸前，被白宇扯着衣服胡乱抹了两把，在皮肤上留下滑溜溜的印痕。  
“哈啊……嘴好酸。”  
白宇喘着气抹了抹嘴角，还没来得及歇一歇就被朱一龙捧着脸吻住。他推开朱一龙的肩膀说刚口过不能接吻，朱一龙却不听，追着他的唇细细舔舐啃咬，手掌从衣摆滑进衬衫里四处揉捏。  
白宇这才注意到自己到现在连衣服都没脱，又因为情欲热得难受，干脆在朱一龙面前脱了衬衣扔到床头。  
“龙哥，你要脱吗？”  
“该到我了。”  
“啊？”  
可惜白宇刚来得及发出一个表示疑惑的音节，就被一双格外有力的手按倒在床上，几乎是在他光裸的后背接触到床面的同时，裤子就被扒了下来，只留一条可怜的白内裤裹在屁股上，成为他全身上下唯一的遮羞布。  
“龙哥？”白宇脑中警铃大作，“你你你要干什么？”  
朱一龙觉得事到如今还没反应过来上下位置的小白菜真是傻得可爱，顿时就没忍住轻声笑起来，笑得眉目如画，还差点把白宇给看呆了。  
“刚才你把我推倒在床上的时候，是想干什么？”  
“……”  
“你当时还说，如果我不舒服了就让你停下来，对不对？”  
“没，没有吧……”  
“那也没关系，我知道你很关心我。”朱一龙死死扣住白宇的手腕不给身下人任何起身逃跑的机会，语气柔和道，“我也是第一次，没有经验，如果不小心把你弄疼了就告诉我，我会尽量轻一点。”  
“别，龙哥，在上面很累的，还是让我来吧……”  
“正好，我习惯体力活。”  
“咳，话不能这么说……”  
白宇心虚得要死，又在朱一龙一挑眉梢的表情下羞耻得要死，也不知该如何接话，只紧张得直咬下唇，目光躲闪，连呼吸都小心翼翼的。  
妈的，谁跟他说龙哥是个小白兔的？  
压在他身上这位明明是只老虎！  
白宇这才知道什么叫做自食其果。  
扒了衣服之后朱一龙就没再给白宇面子，一边啃白菜似的在他颈间密密麻麻地亲吻，一边还不忘照顾在空气中颤颤巍巍硬挺的粉褐色乳粒，两指捏住肉头揉捏拉扯，饶是白宇紧抓住他的手腕也完全制止不住动作。他没什么力气地推着朱一龙的肩膀提醒他在脖子和锁骨种草莓会被人瞧见，后者闻言非常听话地停下了动作，而后用着一种十分不甘心且委屈的眼神望向他。  
啧，你还委屈上了？  
朱一龙在白宇不知为何有些幸灾乐祸的表情中默默将视线下移，然后若有所思地俯身吻上白宇的小腹。温热唇瓣触碰到皮肤的瞬间他就没忍住抖了一下，而那舌尖又火上浇油般探出齿间来绕着他的肚脐打转，不时探入浅穴中逗弄软肉。朱一龙在白宇骤然颤栗的反应中弯起嘴角，轻声问他:“这里会被看见吗？”  
“不会……”白宇再次下意识地想要推开在他身上到处惹火的朱一龙，“但是那里太痒了，你别……”  
“那我再换个地方？”  
不得不说白宇有副很受男人喜欢的好皮囊，既可以身着白衬衫黑西裤叼着棒棒糖勾人，也可以穿着粉毛衣笑得像只受宠的小猫。他的骨骼分明，无论是喉结还是锁骨都非常突出，从侧面看去，流线型的凹凸精美得像是画上去似的。白宇一直都很瘦，平躺下去时柔软的腹部会向下凹陷，显得肚皮薄薄一层，似乎在内里有什么东西嵌进去的时候会很容易显出形状来。而那双白皙的腿细长笔直，无论是穿着紧身牛仔裤还是宽大的工装裤都格外好看，让人难以想象被那样一双腿紧紧缠住腰身是怎样的一番光景。  
而此时的白宇正被朱一龙抬起一条腿来，在最隐秘的大腿内侧留下吻痕。内裤早就被扔到床角，眼巴巴瞅着自家主人被举着腿侵犯，却再也派不上任何用场。  
他轻颤着两条腿，却没法在酥麻的快感下说出一句拒绝的话。  
竟然已经开始渴望了。  
“放松……不用紧张。”朱一龙摊煎饼一样地翻过他的身子，一只胳膊环住腰将他的上半身捞起来，“能跪住吗？”  
“不能。”白宇憋屈地哼哼两声，没骨头似的瘫在朱一龙怀里，“没力气。”  
朱一龙十分怜惜地吻了吻白宇的后颈:“那你就坐我腿上吧。”  
白宇几乎是在一瞬间就反应过来朱一龙所指的体位。  
头一次就来骑乘怕不是要弄死他？  
大家都是第一次互相体谅一下不行吗？  
于是白宇十分识趣地乖乖跪趴在床上:“我跪好了。”  
“别怕，不用紧张。”  
白宇瞥了他一眼:“你不也紧张呢吗，还说我。”  
朱一龙这才意识到自己的手指也在颤抖:“哦，是这样……那，那我们都放松……”  
朱一龙这副紧张样子还真是从来没变过，软着语气磕磕巴巴又一本正经地安慰他，简直可爱过分了。  
白宇抿起唇笑，抓过朱一龙的手在他手背亲了一口:“嗯，来吧。”  
朱一龙指尖红彤彤的，估计现在脸也该红成西红柿了。  
白宇把脸埋进松软的枕头里，实在是有点儿难以承受如此考验他羞耻心的姿势。他心里纠结，记得在看别人做的时候明明是没有感觉的，怎么轮到自己就不一样了？  
不过也可能是因为那位年长了两岁的男人揉捏他臀瓣的手法太过色情，又或者是那灼人的视线太过露骨，烧得他整个人都颤抖起来。  
是他未曾认识的朱一龙。  
“小白，有润滑液吗？”  
“……没。”  
“这样啊。”朱一龙明知道做足了准备的白宇铁定是在故意骗他，于是装作不知情地伸手去拿床头柜上的东西，“没办法，只能用宾馆里的了。”  
什么？宾馆里的？！  
“龙哥不行！不要用那个！”白宇急忙抓住朱一龙的手，“用了的话结账的时候是要额外付钱的！”  
“这个我知道啊。”朱一龙单纯无辜地眨了眨眼，“放心，我钱带够了。”  
“我钱也够……不是，这不是钱的问题，关键是你这样人家不就都知道咱俩那啥了吗？”  
“昂，怎么了？”  
“……”  
白宇登时急得脸都红了，不知是该怪朱一龙太粗神经还是怪自己乱说谎。  
行吧，买都买来了，带都带来了，不用的话多浪费。  
白宇一声不吭地捡起外套，从右边的兜里掏出一管崭新的润滑液塞进朱一龙手里，心里还特郁闷地想着搞半天这些玩意都是给自己准备的，然后十分不自在地默默趴了回去。  
他竖起耳朵听着身后的动静，听见朱一龙带着气音的轻笑，然后是塑料瓶盖被扭开的声音，随后有水声响起，下一刻屁股上就传来冰凉的触感。  
白宇一激灵，下意识捏紧了拳头。  
要进来了……  
他咬紧牙关轻哼一声，决定就算受也要受得有骨气。  
朱一龙的动作果真轻柔，一根手指就着润滑浅浅探入肉穴，而后慢慢向深处开拓。被啃秃的指甲在此时成了一种绝佳的优势，圆润饱满的指腹刮蹭内壁时非但不会疼痛，还牵起酸胀麻痒的奇异感觉来。白宇被后庭强烈的异物感和酸胀感折腾得绷紧了身体，却又被细心的朱一龙安抚后背，努力试着放松下来。  
“哼嗯……”  
“夹得太紧了，不好扩张。”朱一龙抽出刚刚加进去的两根手指，顺手撸了把白宇疼到差点软下去的小兄弟，“怎么样，很难受吗？”  
白宇摇了摇头。  
他不敢说难受。  
因为他怕朱一龙为了帮他扩张又去拿床头柜另一边的小号按摩棒用。  
鬼知道这间宾馆的情趣用品为什么这么齐全。  
“看你都出了这么多汗，还逞强……”朱一龙满脸担心，拭去白宇鬓间浸出的一层薄汗，“要不我用点东西帮你扩张一下。”  
卧槽龙哥你故意的吧！  
白宇刚想再次出手制止住他龙哥的危险行为，可谁知朱一龙没有把目标放在床头柜显眼的小盒子上，而是径直抓起白宇的外套在空中抖了抖。  
一个椭圆形的小球掉了下来，后头还连着根细线。  
朱一龙又抖了抖手。  
这次掉下来的是一个袖珍遥控器和两片避孕套。  
“准备很充分啊……”  
“……”  
白宇现在的心情无异于被当众处刑。  
“我，那，那个，我……”他脸红得像熟透了的番茄，结结巴巴开口欲要辩解，“龙哥你听我解释……”  
谁知朱一龙竟饶有兴趣地拿起那个圆润的小玩具，一脸认真地问道:“这是什么？”  
白宇瞬间卡壳，在对他龙哥严重缺乏的有色常识感到震惊的同时心底里生出一丝劫后余生的希望来。  
他正色道：“哦，那没什么，就是按摩用的。”  
“按摩？怎么用？”  
“就，就放在身上啊，放松肌肉的……”  
编，接着编。  
朱一龙真是太喜欢看白宇眼睛都不眨地编瞎话的样子了，没想到这么长时间过去，他这本事还没丢呢。  
只是他为什么不想想，朱一龙作为一个连给男人润滑扩张都了解的大龄前单身男性，怎么可能连跳蛋都不认识？  
“放在身上就可以吗？那这个遥控器是……”  
“调，调速率。”白宇含糊其辞，“因为有的人按摩喜欢力道大一点的，有的人又比较怕疼，就开小速率。”  
朱一龙象征性地点了点头，细细端详着这个看起来圆润却实则不甚规则，坑洼不平的小东西，状似随口地又问了一句:“你带它来干什么？”  
“咳，这不是怕你紧张，想……帮你放松放松吗。”白宇心虚得差点舌头打结，“反正你现在也用不着了，我就当买来看一看，等回家就扔了。”  
“还好吧，这东西挺不错的，为什么要扔？”朱一龙说着就挤了些润滑液涂在跳蛋的球身，“我觉得现在用正好。”  
“不，别别别，龙哥，龙哥！”白宇慌张地想要躲开，反被朱一龙搂着腰扣在原处，不由得心里一凉，“那个不能塞进去！”  
朱一龙笑着问他:“你怎么知道我要塞进去？”  
白宇一撇嘴:“龙哥你变坏了，居然耍我……”  
“到底是谁耍谁啊。”朱一龙一边将那东西缓缓向窄穴里推，一边对在他怀里轻声呜咽的白宇晓之以理动之以情，“我已经忍了很久，但是怕弄伤你所以就只能一步步来。放松，我不想让你难受的。”  
他的语气听起来像极了温柔的护士小姐姐在安慰打针的小孩子，多少起到了一些安抚的作用。白宇认命地抬着屁股任朱一龙把跳蛋和手指一并推入甬道深处，就开始胡思乱想他龙哥待会儿要怎么干他。他不晓得朱一龙在床事上是什么风格，只猜测他说不定是个温和又不太爱说话的实干家，倒不至于把自己折腾得太难看。  
然而朱一龙却以推开遥控器开关的方式来提醒他要注意当下。  
那东西在他体内振动，凭着自己小巧玲珑的造型四处搅动顶弄肉壁，如此陌生的快感很快就让白宇双膝酸软。后穴可怜兮兮地一张一合试着缓解这种磨人的刺激感，但谁知跳蛋竟在穴肉挤压中前往更深处，恶性循环般带来更加强烈的刺激。  
“啊，不，龙哥你停……”白宇终于在跳蛋擦过前列腺时忍不住叫出了声，上半身顿时失了力气贴在床褥上。他试着伸出一只胳膊想试着把那东西从自己身体里取出来，却被朱一龙捏住手腕把胳膊别在身后，下身的振动频率瞬间又加一档。  
“呜……啊……”  
白宇这下是真趴在床上了，腰眼一阵阵发软，根本不能够再撑起身子去夺朱一龙手中的遥控器。那颗外形小巧可爱的小东西发了狠似的向那块凸起进攻，让人头皮发麻的快感汹涌而至，直把白宇折磨得带着哭腔向朱一龙讨饶，肠道里已经传出噗呲的水声，竟是连肠液都被操出来了。  
果然很好用。  
朱一龙心知自己没有什么变态的爱好，也不想为难白宇，但他就是忍不住想看到白宇狼狈不堪地一边挨操一边哀求他放过自己的可怜样子。毕竟白宇他是个演员，平日里被人占尽了便宜，他的眼泪，他的笑容，他的美好，全都受着所有人的监视……可唯独现在的白宇，是彻彻底底属于朱一龙一个人的。  
他泛着潋滟水色的眼眸中是朱一龙，颤抖的嗓音呼唤着的也是朱一龙。  
他说，龙哥，我要你。  
于是朱一龙立即扯着那根细线把滑溜溜的跳蛋给取了出来，在白宇压抑着的呻吟声中将自己撞了进去。  
白宇当即身体一僵，然后软软地倒了回去。  
朱一龙被高潮中的甬道夹得有些疼，皱着眉低喘了几声，就俯身去看白宇的状态。他正大口喘着粗气，眼角亮晶晶挂着水痕，眼神还处于迷茫中没缓过来。朱一龙缓缓动了两下，那正处于不应期的身体格外敏感地轻轻颤抖着，层层软肉痉挛着裹挟上来吮着他的性器，湿软的触感像是要催着他向更深处挺入。  
“小白，可以吗？”朱一龙已经掐住了他的腰，嘴唇摩挲着他发烫的皮肤，随时准备要吃了他似的。  
而白宇大脑发浑，显然还没从被操射的状态中恢复过来。  
朱一龙权当他是默认，捞起白宇的腰就挺身送入深处，龟头抵着他的敏感点研磨，成心不想让他好过。白宇哼哼唧唧任朱一龙动作，爽得根本抑制不住声音，只管在肉体拍打声中闭上眼喘息，整个人都被快感给烧得发烫。后面被撑得太满，满到那个大家伙每动一下就会加重小腹的酸胀感，白宇在心里骂着朱一龙臭男人，却又舍不得当真怪罪自家美人，只好一边被人按在胯下来回折腾，一边断断续续地要求朱一龙慢点，尾音变调甜腻腻钻进男人的耳朵里，反倒叫人变本加厉了。  
“哼嗯……啊……龙哥，龙哥……”  
他何曾想过，自己的呻吟声竟然会媚得不成样子，在摇晃中破碎地吐出音节，却又像一张结实粘人的蛛网，将人不遗余力地笼罩进来，连一根头发丝也不放过。  
一根蛛丝牵动一条神经。  
白宇已经软成一滩，唯有胯部在朱一龙的支撑下没有陷进被子里。朱一龙听着白宇软糯的声音，突然间很想好好看看他现在的表情，于是将人翻了个身拎起两条长腿架在肩膀上，就把床上的白宇整个儿翻了个面，还逼出两声惊喘。  
他看过Tiffany宇挑着眉毛用撩人眼神勾引人的样子，纤细手指捻住棒棒糖棍儿，嘴唇的颜色在一片纯白映衬下漂亮得让人想扑上去啃一口，嫩红舌尖在唇齿间若隐若现，只看着便可猜测其柔软甜蜜。朱一龙在屏幕前看得入了神，看着自家活泼的小野猫摆出那副撩人姿态缓缓迈步向镜头走来，白衬衫在灯光下亮得晃眼，晃得他心跳声如鼓点。  
白宇他从来都知道自己有多招人。  
譬如现在，他正眨着湿漉漉的眼睛神色无辜地看着自己身上的男人，手臂下意识挡住脸，手背上的齿痕清晰可见。朱一龙有些出神，用手指撩起他脸侧汗湿的几缕头发别在耳后，然后垂下眼，温柔地吻了吻他的眼角。  
亲吻这里意味着什么呢？朱一龙并不清楚。  
但他知道，这是珍爱的表现。  
“龙哥……”白宇被他吻得心里发痒，鼻尖蹭着对方的脸就开始索吻，“你亲亲我。”  
朱一龙亲昵地侧过脸去回应他:“好啊。”  
白宇眯起眼，偷偷打量着闭上双眼细细舔舐唇瓣的朱一龙，被他蝴蝶翅膀一般颤动的眼睫毛给勾得心尖儿一颤。  
啧，真是美色惑人。  
想来他一个钢铁直男，却在见到朱一龙的第一眼就沦为颜狗，然后被生生掰成回形针。说是拿对方当兄弟，背地里被对方的“小白”苏到腿软，一边控制不住去撩拨朱一龙，一边又被那含情脉脉的视线给吓得不敢对视。这样一来而去的，被套进去似乎也是理所应当。什么时候起白宇会在夜晚入睡前想起他，想他笑容温柔得像四月春色，天生含情的漂亮眼眸，也想他搭在自己肩上的手摩挲出暗示的暧昧温度。  
由内而外的，从喜爱到痴迷，进而是缺乏勇气的占有欲。他肖想过朱一龙严严实实裹在衣衫下的腰身，想象着自己扯下他的领带，将嫩豆腐一样的胸肌抓在手里，抬起那双格外适合修身西装裤的长腿，一寸寸亲吻占有。  
他对朱一龙的渴望，可不比朱一龙对他的少，只是万万没想到，在他梦里红着眼眶紧咬下唇的那位如今翻身压在他身上，虽然依旧眼眶泛红，却浑身散发着强烈的压迫感，性感到让人目眩，而被按在床上干到哭叫的人反而是他白宇。  
管他呢，谁让他身上的龙哥这么好看，这波不亏。  
朱一龙按着白宇的手腕不让他挡住脸，任白宇再怎么扭动腰身也无法逃离桎梏，反让性器进得更深。白宇实在是受不了做爱时朱一龙正对着他的脸，毕竟那对漆黑的眼瞳中正燃烧着灼热的欲望，正紧紧盯着他沉溺于欲望的表情，微张的薄唇边还留着他刚舔上去的湿印子，这副光景使他本能地想要逃避，奈何整个人被死死钉在床上，每挣扎一下，对方挺入的力道就加大一分，到后来直把他顶得颠簸如风浪中的小帆船，什么淫言浪语不过脑子地全跑出来，夹杂着不成调的呻吟声送进朱一龙耳朵里。  
朱一龙趁着白宇意识混乱，在他耳边小声问道:“很舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”  
“喜欢这个姿势还是刚才那个？”  
“嗯……啊，龙……啊……轻点儿……”  
“喜欢哪个？”  
“我不知道……”  
“小白，叫哥哥好不好？”  
“好……哥哥……”  
白宇现在满脑子都是朱一龙性感到过分的耳语，在激烈的快感冲击下神志不清，问一句答一句，丝毫没了平时打岔的精明，当真乖巧得如同一只没断奶的小猫。  
殊不知自己那句意乱情迷的“哥哥”对现在的状况而言简直相当于不要命的撒娇。  
朱一龙咬了咬牙，狠狠拧了把白宇胸前的两点乳尖，在白宇忍不住挺腰的时候顺势将人给拉了起来。白宇的双腿从他肩上滑下去，软软倒在他的腰侧，屁股被他两手托起，轻易便在幼嫩皮肤上留下淡红指印。白宇被这一瞬间的体位变换给惊得紧紧搂住朱一龙的脖子，上半身紧贴住对方裸露的胸膛，又被骤然升高的温度给烧得双颊晕红，服帖地趴在朱一龙肩上消化体内积蓄了太多的快感。  
然而朱一龙正在心里默默感慨，白宇这么瘦的一个人，腰也是细细的一圈，可屁股上的肉却半分不少。棉花糖一样的被手拢住，手指抓得紧了，还会从指缝里漏出些嫩滑的软肉，手感好得简直让人想拍两巴掌。  
他没有犹豫，分开白宇的臀瓣就自下而上地顶了进去。白宇霎时挺直了脊背，环住朱一龙的手瞬间扣紧。他闷哼一声，蹬着腿想支起身子来让体内的性器拔出去一截，却找不到任何支点，除了两人下身相结合的部位之外再也没有支撑。  
“太深了，龙哥！”白宇夹着屁股，对这前所未有的深度感到恐慌，“不行，真的不行，你退出去……”  
白宇当然知道骑乘位进得有多深，毕竟先前为了做功课他也特地找过不少片子，专门关注了骑乘的体位准备和心上人尝试尝试。但那时白宇只是知道这样一个尝试，并不晓得什么叫做“被贯穿”，自然也不懂“进得深”是怎样一个概念。直到如今实践出真知，白宇这才深刻体会到被男人掐着腰死死往性器上按是一种多么恐怖的体验。  
他一开始服软乖乖趴下就是为了避免进行这种体验，奈何朱一龙根本没有考虑过他的这点小心思，或者说只是贴心地将流程向后推了推，以照顾到这副初经人事的身子。  
“怎么不行？”朱一龙拉着白宇的一只手放到交合处，“你看，都进去了。”  
“里面，里面太深……”白宇在摸到满手黏滑液体后耳根一红，脑海里霎时掠过一大片不能过审的画面，穴肉更是一阵阵收紧吮着闯进肠道的肉柱，不知怎的竟然有些发痒。朱一龙正停了动作等他适应，修长手指拢住他挺立在两人小腹之间的性器温柔爱抚，柔软的薄唇摩挲肩后细腻皮肤，舌尖挑逗似的四处探索，顺着肌理留下一道道水渍，又用齿尖轻轻刻出樱桃色的印记。  
白宇被撩拨得十分难耐，迫切希望他龙哥能快点儿挺腰抽动以纾解他体内的那股邪火。但他刚说过让龙哥不要进那么深，还要人家退出去，结果才过去这么一会儿他就忍不住发浪求操了，怎么想怎么不好意思开口。白宇有心想自己动手丰衣足食，却又不敢乱动，毕竟那东西正实实在在嵌在他后穴里，饱满的龟头顶着他敏感脆弱的肠壁，只稍微动一下就能让他弓着腰呻吟出声。  
白宇很委屈地觉得朱一龙就是想故意折腾死他。  
实际上朱一龙确实是故意的。  
在大部分男人快要失去理智的时候，一向自控力傲人的朱一龙就可以一边啃着白菜一边听着对方压抑着的紊乱呼吸，静静等待对方可怜兮兮又带着生涩的低声哀求。白宇仍旧固执地不肯开口求他，但却已经忍不住用大腿蹭着他的腰发出暗示，腰肢小幅度扭动颤巍巍地试图用摩擦皮肤的方式来缓解欲望。朱一龙颇有耐心地揉弄着淌着精水抵在他小腹的肉柱，指尖蘸上滑腻的体液涂抹在白宇的大腿根轻轻按揉，痒得白宇不住地收拢大腿，肠肉痉挛般收缩，惹得后庭叠加出更加汹涌的空虚感。  
白宇这下是真憋不住了，拍着朱一龙的后背催他快动，顺便还贪婪地亲了口对方泛着一层薄红的侧颈。想来他也是一个大老爷们，脸皮该厚还是得厚，事到如今床也上了裤子也脱了，既然屁股已经保不住了，干脆就怎么爽怎么来——  
白宇在嘴贱叫朱一龙“哥哥”的时候就是这么想的，他甚至还凑到了人家耳边又添上一句:  
“不继续干了？”  
谁料朱一龙竟对此格外受用，一声不吭就抬腰顶胯重重向上一顶，把白宇吓得差点没搂住他龙哥的脖子。接下来就是用力掰开双腿之后大开大合的抽插，朱一龙捏着白宇的臀肉，也不管自己是不是用力到在白嫩皮肤上留下红色印记，找准了敏感点深入浅出，反复十来次后直把白宇后悔得想抽自己两嘴巴子。他被颠得连叫床声都断断续续不受控制，下半身酥酥麻麻炸裂开直冲入大脑神经的快感。那东西还在继续胀大，配合着朱一龙不复温柔的动作反复侵犯私处，将紧紧含住性器的穴口都磨成烂熟的淫糜颜色。乳白色浊液从交合处溢出，又被囊袋拍打成白沫，好似沐浴露在皮肤上涂出的泡沫。那片地方已经被糟蹋得不成样子，说不清是润滑液精液还是肠液的液体将二人身下的被单都晕湿了一小片，用手一摸也是滑腻腻的，还散发着情爱的特殊气味。  
白宇近乎被这快感折磨到哭叫——虽然他早已无意识地湿了眼角和嘴角，指尖紧紧扣住朱一龙的后背，连脚趾都爽到颤抖。朱一龙在他耳边低声喘息，情潮翻涌卷起热浪将他吞噬，而后一寸寸融化殆尽。  
“你扭得太厉害了……”朱一龙含着白宇的耳垂，轻声说道，“我都快抓不住你了。”  
这话听起来颇有些无奈的意思，但言语间满满当当的笑意说是得意也不为过。没有谁会不喜欢看见爱人只有在自己身边才会露出的可爱模样，抑或是在床上诚实得一塌糊涂的身体。白宇嘴上不说，但身体上热情的回应半分不少，不知不觉间就让朱一龙的那么一些占有欲得到了不少满足。下身顶弄的频率让白宇有点吃不消，但他还是紧紧搂住朱一龙，像是稍微一松手就会掉下去似的。胯间硬了多时的小小宇已经在朱一龙腹部涂上了一片精水，和着二人的动作一晃一晃的，颇为可怜。  
“哥哥，哥你放过我啊……”白宇被朱一龙捏着手腕，死活挣脱不开，“不行……啊，让我……”  
“不用碰，它自己会出来的。”  
“我难受……”  
“嗯……小白你别夹太紧……”  
“呜，龙哥……”  
白宇显然是快要高潮了，肠肉紧紧嘬住深埋在体内的性器，急不可耐地想要把它榨出汁来。动作间水声越发响亮，穴口在体液浸润中闪着水光，已然被不断进出的硬物欺负得些微红肿。他双腿失了力气，松松垮垮挂在朱一龙腰间，时不时轻轻颤动几下。朱一龙捏了把他滑溜溜的大腿，在他耳边说了句:“我快到了。”  
“你怎么这么久才……”  
“你是在表扬我吗？”  
“哈啊……我都快被你弄死了……”  
朱一龙只是笑着掐紧了白宇的腰:“马上就好。”  
像是海潮扑打岸礁，裹挟千万晶莹水沫奔来，在轰鸣如雷的清脆浪潮声中被狠狠拍碎。一瞬间眼前被空白填充，热血上涌在脑海中涌动出奔腾的嘈杂声响，混杂着剧烈的心跳声不停歇地震颤神经。  
他闭上眼喘息，借此平复过于急促的呼吸和心跳。肩膀上隐隐传来痛感，看来白宇下口不轻，估计刚才那会儿也是爽的够呛。他听见白宇在他耳边用气音说了两个字，而后滚烫气息拂过他红透了的耳垂，又轻飘飘弥散在空气中。朱一龙不舍得放开白宇，便任由对方安静地靠在自己身上，肠肉还一缩一缩地吞着浓稠的白精，包裹住他已经释放了的性器。  
朱一龙一晃神，突然间担心了一下白宇被内射会不会怀孕。  
他把白宇轻轻放到床上，又被对方勾住脖子接吻。  
白宇含糊不清地唤着他:“龙哥……”  
“嗯。”  
“我的龙哥……”  
“嗯，是你的。”  
“你真好看。”  
“嗯，我也喜欢你。”


End file.
